Not Team Leo Anymore
by Ninja Cats and Rainbows
Summary: Leo finally arrives to Ogygia to something unexpected. Rated T because I'm paranoid :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: ***This contains House of Hades Spoilers. Please walk away now if you haven't read the book yet and don't want to know anything about it*****

**This is my third story published here, and my first PJO fanfic. So just got this idea for a one-shot. Caleo people, please don't kill me! It's short, and far from my best. Just a drabble. Might be slightly OOC, sorry, I tried to keep them in character! (By the way, was anyone else surprised by the way Calypso acted when Leo arrived? So different from before. I get how she was bitter and all, but still.)**

Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing. After months of working, inventing, and searching for _her, _he finally makes it to the island. Well, he technically arrived yesterday, but he wanted to look his best when he first met Calypso, Plus, he needed to make sure that his ship was still in good condition.

And now the first thing he saw was some man kissing Calypso. _His _Calypso. His heart ached. She was so close to him, looking exactly as he remembered her. He missed her so much, and now, he didn't know what to do.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. After all, he knew that he wasn't the only hero that landed on Ogygia. Sure, Calypso kissed him, loved him, but she had loved Percy and Odysseus and all those other people who came before him. He should have realized that sooner or later, she would have moved on. She wasn't expecting to see him again, she didn't know he had sworn on the River Styx to come back. But, man, did it _hurt_. He was overwhelmed by how betrayed, upset, heartsick, and _pathetic_ he felt. He had worked almost a whole year to see her again.

So here he was, watching Calypso in the arms of another man, watching her make small noises of pleasure, watching as they kissed passionately. _This_ is what he had worked for? _This_ is what he _finally_ got?

_I just can't seem to win with girls, _he thought dryly. _Guess she's not Team Leo anymore._ Forgetting that he was supposed to stay silent and unnoticed, he chuckled humourlessly, reverting to his way of joking around to hide the pain. Except it wasn't really working.

Calypso spun around, starting at the noise. Seeing Leo, her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. Pulling away from the man, she ran, despite the stranger calling after her.

Leo noticed that the stranger had bleached hair, was sporting a red shirt with Bermuda shorts, and spoke with a Southern accent.

He smirked, some of his old arrogance back, as the man chased after Calypso, still calling her, with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Where'd your pretty lady go off to then?" Leo spoke with a twangy accent, mocking the man.

The man glared and spat, "Who in Hades do you think you are?"

"The name's Valdez, Leo Valdez. You can address me as 'The one and only Leo Valdez, king of fire and all things awesome and good-looking'." Just a touch of Leo attitude and swagger.

"Okay, _Leo_. Well I'm Mark Bretis, son of Apollo. And I want to know why you're here and making my Calypso cry like that," Mark shoved Leo aggressively.

Brushing himself off, Leo laughed. "You think you're tough, eh? Protecting your girl. Well, newsflash buddy. You should never play with fire," And letting his hands burst into flames, he casually stepped forward and raised his arms so that they stretched out towards Mark. The tips of his fingers singed the ends of Mark's hair. Yelping, Mark shuffled backwards.

"I don't plan on leaving yet, so stay out of my way while I'm here. I wouldn't want to hurt you and ruin your tough guy reputation, now would I?" Leo turned his back on Mark and started out in the direction Calypso had ran. He walked calmly and purposefully, though on the inside he was scared. He didn't know how he should feel, and he wasn't sure if it was smart to go after her. But after all he had done to see her again, he figured he might as well make the effort worthwhile.

**A/N:**** Should I extend it? I wasn't sure whether I should continue on. Do you want me to extend it? Please review! If I get requests to continue, I will :) Sorry if it wasn't all that great, I just needed to get this out. Constructive Criticism very welcome, might re-post this later.**

**Kitty out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm continuing this because I guess you guys want me too! Yaay! Thanks so much for the review you guys, it really means a lot to me! And a special shout out to Falling Storm, because she's reviewed all 3 of my stories :D**

**Anyways, so I really have no idea whether how this is going to end, I'm as much in the dark about who Calypso ends up with as you are! But I'm really happy you guys enjoyed it and want me to continue, so here goes nothing :) Enjoy! And as always, please review and tell me if you liked it/didn't like it and why or what your favourite parts were. Constructive criticism is very welcome!**

Calypso couldn't believe it. He was here. No one ever came back, it was against the law...and no one else had ever cared enough to even try. They all had other people waiting for them. The faces of all the heroes she had loved flashed one after the other in her mind. All handsome and strong, yet Leo, the only one she didn't immediately fall in love with, was the one who came back. _For me, he came here for me, _she thought. Wiping away her tears she stood up and screamed, letting all her frustrations out. Stuck on Ogygia with her curse was torture, but now that Leo was here, she didn't know what to do.

After he left, she tried so hard to forget him. She told herself that no one could come twice to Ogygia. Previous heroes had told her they would come back for her, but none had succeeded. Maybe they didn't even try. So why should Leo be any different? But in a corner of her heart, she hoped that he would, and in an even smaller part of her heart, she knew he was trying to get back to her already.

Then Mark came. He was extremely good-looking and Calypso noticed that immediately. She was shy around him and her heart fluttered when he came near, but it wasn't the same. She realized that the gods made her fall in love with every hero, but Leo was the only one that _she_ chose to love. Leo was the only one who wasn't sent by the Olympians.

But she told herself she had to let go. And she tried, she really did! It wasn't hard to fall in love with Mark. But even when he told her he was choosing to stay, she was still haunted by Leo. Every kiss that they shared, she enjoyed because it wasn't Mark she saw, but Leo. She knew she was holding back, not letting herself love Mark completely, because...she just couldn't forget Leo.

But months passed, and her hope started to fade, and, gods forbid, but her memory of Leo was starting to fade. She remembered his laugh, the feel of his lips against hers, his muffled yelp of surprise as she kissed him, but it was the memory of his love for her that was disappearing. After all, if he really loved her, wouldn't he be here? And she started to doubt that he would ever come back.

And now he was here, right when she had started to really let go and let herself be happy with Mark. And Mark was a great guy, he was handsome, funny, kind, and he sang with and to her. But seeing Leo had brought back the many memories she had forced herself to push away.

Calypso sank to the ground, no longer crying or shouting. Instead, she looked up to the sky and prayed to Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, I know you've cursed me to fall in love with a lot of heroes, so I think you owe me. I just want to know, is Leo the one for me? Or is Mark?"

She waited for an answer, hoping beyond hope. When the silence continued, she sighed and got up. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around and found herself staring into the beautiful eyes of Leo Valdez.

"Now, honey, I thought we figured the answer to that a long time ago." Leo said with a smirk. Calypso glared at him, but the corners of her lips turned up involuntarily. Leo hesitated, then drew her towards him. Calypso rested her head on his chest, loving the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. She tilted her head up to look at him, and Leo smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

Calypso smiled. "That was nice," she whispered. And it was, but she was also shaking inside, with nervousness and worry. She still had no idea what to do.

Leo sighed in relief and happiness. "Listen Calypso, I just want to tell you that I lo-"

Calypso turned and ran away, not wanting to hear the words that would break her heart.

**A/N: 5 Reviews for the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, reviews first! Thanks to all who reviewed! Your support means a lot!**

** Falling Storm: Accept the love...well we shall see! Maybe she will, maybe she won't! *Evil laugh* XD **

** Lord Mizard: Thanks, hope you like this chapter! :)**

** blockugan33: I know right?! Love/hate cliffhangers too, definitely :P And thanks, I'm really glad you luv luv luv it! By the way, nice user :)**

** BreakingFromALivingNightmare: Well you're definitely a Caleo fan! :P**

**SomethingMoreCreative: Thanks so much for all the concrit! It was great, and I guess you'll find out which storyline I go with soon enough :) And thank you, I do try with my grammar and spelling :D**

**Goddess TimTam: Yay! You approve :) I'm really glad. And no, you can't review 5 times, but I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about my story! It really means a lot.**

**Guest: :P Obviously a Caleo fan!**

**Love: Glad you like this story!**

**Lala girl: Here's the update ;) Took a while because I'm really busy.**

**DeadHunterOfArtermis: Well you're also obviously a Caleo fan! What's going to happen? Maybe Calypso will 'get back in there'...or maybe not! ;)**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, holiday season is hectic for me. I'm continuing this, still not exactly sure how long this will be or how it's going to go, but this is fun to write so I'm happy you want me to continue! Please review! A lot of people are reading this, but not reviewing, so please do!  
This chapter you'll meet Mark again, as we definitely need some character development for him. Calypso describes him as a nice guy but in the first chapter he was a jerk to Leo. So who is he? What's his story? Well read and find out! :) Enjoy!**

Leo stared after Calypso, hurt. He was about to say the most important three words in his life, and she _runs away_? Wasn't this the kind of stuff girls waited for their whole lives?

He sat down with his head in his hands. Maybe...maybe Calypso didn't really like him. Or was she just playing hard to get? _Girls are so confusing, _he thought.

A few feet away, Mark stood, watching him. He shook his head and walked over.

Leo looked up, and upon seeing Mark, halfheartedly snarled "What do _you_ want?"

Mark sighed. "Leo...I really think it's best if you go home now."

Leo's eyes widened. He stood up angrily."Who are you to make that decision for me? You have no idea what I've gone through to come here! You have no idea what this means to me...what Calypso means to me..." His anger turned into sorrow with his words.

Mark glared at him, "What, you think that I don't love Calypso just as much? Maybe more? _I chose to __stay here_! No one else, not even you, stayed with her. I was the only one!"

Leo glared back, "Just because I left doesn't mean I didn't love her! I had to freaking save my friends, and guess what, _the whole world__! _If I hadn't left, then this whole world would be freaking destroyed, including Ogygia, and everyone would have died!

"I had people back home too! I left my two best friends, my mother and my sister! Yesterday they held a funeral for me! Do you know what it's like, to have everyone you love think you're _dead_?" With every word Mark revealed more and more passion until his face turned read, his eyes rimmed with tears.

Leo looked away guiltily. "Why'd you stay then?" he asked in a small voice.

Mark looked up into the sky. "Like I said, I love Calypso. Besides, I wasn't really needed back home."

"What do you mean?"

Mark sighed. "It's a long story."

Leo settled down. "I'm listening." And he was, for once, waiting patiently even with his ADHD.

Mark glanced down at his hands, spreading them out as he began speaking. "Well, you already know I'm a son of Apollo. Monsters didn't pay much attention to me, I guess I wasn't that important. So I stayed at home, went to a mortal school and hung out with mortal friends. I knew that I was different, that I was a half-blood, but my mom never really mentioned it. And that was okay with me." Mark's eyes grew distant as his memories surrounded him. Memories that he had been keeping back for so long, but now welcomed.

Leo waited for a bit then nudged him. "Mark?"

Mark started, then continued, his eyes still slightly dreamy. "Right. Well, everything was okay until my mom got married. Don't get me wrong, Dave's a great guy. But after they had my little sister Viria, they were their own family, yknow? Especially because I was the threat that brought monsters knocking on our door. And the reason that Viria spent a month in the hospital. After that, I left. I didn't want to hurt them anymore."

His mind traveled back to the day a hellhound attacked. He had been too late. The monster struck Viria, and she landed with a painful _thud_. In a short minute he shot an arrow at its heart, but Viria was on the ground, completely still. While his wounds were healed quickly with some ambrosia and nectar, Viria was left with a broken arm with bruises and scratches all over. He would never forget the look his mother gave him. She never said it out loud but he knew she and Dave both blamed him. They refused to let Mark heal her and instead called 911.

One night, while visiting his little sister, he decided to leave. He kissed her one last time and whispered a good bye, then packed his things at home, and left. It was hard, but he knew it was the best thing for his family. And he didn't feel like he belonged anymore.

"Where'd you go? To Camp?" Leo broke into his nostalgia.

Mark shook his head. "I didn't even know about Camp until I met Taya-"

Leo interrupted, he couldn't help it. "Taya?"

Mark waved his hand impatiently. "I was getting to that. It was, oh, maybe two weeks after I left? I ran into this girl, literally." He could remember the exact moment they had met, what she looked like, and every detail of the following days. But Leo didn't need to know all that. "I found out that she was a demigod, daughter of Athena. We started traveling and living together, and naturally I fell in love with her. Although I didn't tell her for a long time. She told me about Camp Half-Blood, but we never made it."

"Why not?"

Mark shrugged. "We didn't know exactly where it was. Plus we were attacked by monsters a lot. This one time I thought I was nearly done for, but this random kid jumps out of nowhere and saves me. He introduced himself as Phillip, son of Hermes. So our little trio continued on our way to Camp Half-Blood. We were nearly half-way there when I decided to tell Taya how I felt." Mark chuckled dryly. "Didn't end too well, at least on my part. She told me that she was sorry but she liked Phillip. And the next day they got together and all that. It was okay, I mean we were still best friends. But I felt more and more like a third wheel. "

Leo snorted. "Try being a seventh wheel and getting rejected by every girl you talk to."

Mark looked surprised. "Huh? Really?"

Leo nodded ruefully. "Well my two best friends got together, then we met up with two other couples and went around saving the world, the three dream teams and Leo. As for getting rejected, well I'm not a typical hero. I'm the joker, the Hephaestus kid that's good with tools, the guy no one really takes seriously. Every girl I've approached either liked someone else or just didn't think I was good enough."

Mark put one hand on Leo's shoulder. "Sounds rough. Guess we're more alike than I thought."

Leo gave a hint of a smile. "So how'd you get here then?"

Mark dropped his hand and continued. "We ran into one ambush too many, and I fell unconscious. Next thing I knew, I was here. I met Calypso and it felt like all the pieces came together and I could be happy with a girl I loved. I didn't mean to be so rude when you came. I just wanted to spare Calypso the heartbreak, but I guess it's really her choice, right?"

"Yeah. Yknow...just because we're in love with the same girl, doesn't mean we have to be enemies. Might as well make the best of it right? I, for one, have always wanted to try surfing and this _is _an island," Leo winked, trying his best to lighten the mood.

Mark laughed. "You came to the right place. I happen to be a pretty good surfer myself."

**A/N: So how was it? Too much dialogue? Good ending or no? Sorry. I would have made this longer except I didn't want to keep you guys waiting!  
I actually had this crazy idea to make Mark Percy in disguise and stuff, but I think I would have gotten destroyed by die-hard Percabeth fans :P Might make that a crackfic though...  
The next chapter will be up when I get 10 reviews! So please review and as always, concrit is very welcome! Please tell me what you think about Mark and his story in your review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yaaay! 11 reviews! Thanks you guys, you're awesome.**

**Keeralie Starflight: Thanks so much :)**

**Falling Storm: Yeah, Mark didn't want to tell Leo everything either. I'm glad you liked it :D**

**olivenater2000: Well here it is! :)**

**Guest: Maybe a crackfic later ;)**

******SomethingMore Creative: Well, that was kind of the point. There are lots of fictional best friends that like the same guy/girl, it happens in real life too. But don't worry, it's all going to unravel in the story with character development. I kind of thought, well, it's Leo right? He's more the kind of guy that would make friends, try to lighten up the situation, even if he was upset. You'll understand better hopefully in this chapter. Thanks for your honest opinion. And I think you'll like this chapter, it's got some Mark-Taya in it :D And yes, I'm glad you liked the whole "third/seventh wheel" wheel thing.**

**ReAdErSfEvEr: XD that's okay. Glad I could help you with your insomnia! :P**

**HadesLegacy: Noted, I honestly was rushing so much I didn't even think of that. I really wanted to get the chapter up. Thanks, I changed it, Phillip is a son of Hermes (A bit more likely. I mean, if Annabeth can fall in love with a seaweed-brain like Percy, Taya can definitely like Phillip) Thanks for pointing that out! :D**

**ELI.J2: Here's the update! :)**

**hawaiian chick: Thanks! Here it is! :D**

**7thseven: Thanks! Well you'll see what happens to Mark and whether Caleo will prevail...or not...*evil laughter* :P**

**Guest: Thanks! :)**

**So here's Chapter 4. Thanks to all the reviewers, can we get 12 for the next chapter? I love the encouraging comments, but I would also love some concrit! Even little things like grammar, punctuation, or spelling errors! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

The next day, Leo sat down on the beach alone. He was, to say the least, tired. Physically tired, yes, from surfing, but much more than that, emotionally tired. He'd felt too many contrasting feelings that day. Not to mention he was completely and utterly unsure of what to do next.

He sighed._ Why can't things be simple for once? _He thought life was finally starting to go his way when he met Calypso and defeated Gaea. But obviously the fates liked to pick on him because now he had a new problem. _Mark._

Leo didn't blame the guy. He was okay, and Leo got the feeling they would have been friends, if he didn't, well you know, love Calypso. He got through the surfing lesson by hiding his feelings and concentrating on having some fun. But now he had to decide what he was going to do. He had never felt so hopelessly lost.

_It's not like I can actually _do _anything, _he mused,_ it's all up to Calypso. If she chooses Mark over me, then there's not much I can do about it._

Leo frowned. _And__ speaking of Calypso, where's she been? I haven't seen her since yesterday._ Leo got up, determined to find Calypso. After all, they did have a lot to talk about.

* * *

Just out of sight, Mark was doing some thinking of his own. Well, mostly remembering things.

_Mark laughed as Taya glared at him._

_"Look, Taya, I'm sorry. But I've gotta say, you look stunning." he said, in between laughs._

_Taya huffed, gathering her hair to one side and squeezing the water out. She looked down at herself. Her clothes were about two shades darker than usual and she was soaking. Water pooled on the ground beneath her._

_"I can't believe you pushed me! I'm so going to kill you Mark!" She stomped over to him angrily, hand raised to slap him._

_Mark dodged and grabbed her arm playfully. "Awww, lighten up Taya! Wisdom's daughter can have fun, can't she? Here, I'll make it up to you. Close your eyes."_

_Taya sighed, frowning. "It better not be a spider, Bretis." She closed her eyes, shaking her head._

_Mark reached into his pocket, searching. "There we go!" He lifted his arm triumphantly. In his hand were two tickets for the Swan Lake play._

_"Now hold out your hands," he said, grinning._

_Taya did as he said, a bit hesitantly. Mark placed one of the tickets in her hands._

_"Now open your eyes!" Mark watched Taya's reaction eagerly, as she opened her eyes slowly. Looking down, she gave a small cry of delight._

_"Mark!" she gasped. He waved his ticket around._

_"I knew you wanted to go, so..." he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders._

_Taya smiled, and flung her arms around Mark. "Thank you so so much! You're the best!" she exclaimed._

_Mark chuckled. "Well, yeah, I already knew that. But could you get off me? You're soaking." At this Taya pulled away from him and punched his shoulder, her eyes ablaze, but a small smile still on her face._

He smiled. He missed the days of free-roaming with Taya. He let another memory overtake him.

_Mark and Taya were running through the forest. Suddenly Taya cried out and Mark looked back. A harpy had caught up and now had Taya in its grasp._

_He stopped running and notched an arrow. He aimed it at the harpy's heart and let the arrow fly. "Let her go!" he shouted. Taya didn't stir or move, which only made Mark even more worried._

_The harpy moved and the arrow hit only its shoulder. Mark cursed and shot arrow after arrow, aiming them at the Harpy but away from Taya. After several arrows made contact, the harpy shrieked in pain and dropped Taya. Mark ran to her anxiously. She lay completely still and there was a gash on her shoulder and another on her face. Her eyes were open and unseeing._

_"Taya. Taya!" Mark shook her desperately. Taya blinked and she sat up. "What happened?" she whispered. Mark said nothing, only hugged her, relieved beyond comprehension._

Mark sighed, back to reality. _There's really no point in remembering Taya. She's happy with Phillip now, and I have Calypso. _Mark groaned. _Well, kind of. Leo's here now, and I'm not sure what Calypso's going to do._

**A/N: I was going to continue, but I'll save it for the next chapter because you guys have waited a long time for this one. I promise promise promise Calypso_ will_ be in the next one! Sorry whoever was looking forward to seeing her :/**

**Okay so, 12 reviews? Pretty please? And I've noticed that most of the people who follow this don't review...followers, you like this story enough to follow, so please review? For the author? To get the next chapter sooner?**

**Thanks guys! **

**~Kitty**


End file.
